


火献于火

by Tseren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 她将疯狂献于疯狂本尊，正如同火献于火。





	火献于火

如此鲜红，又如此深黯，她无法与这些东西搏斗，于是便坠落了。或许摔死，或许被喉中团塞的尖啸窒息。但那些东西并未满足，它们扑下来夺取她。  
它们不配如此。  
她终于能发出狂叫。

骇人的狂叫声中，伊莉翻身坐起。梦境残留的恐惧和愤怒在胸中隐隐作痛，她长吐一口气。  
仿佛要补偿她罹患血瘟时的混沌无觉一般，身下毛毯与她腿上毛发相压缠在一起的触感、昏暗中几条细微的光亮、熟皮革又厚又硬的气味、由远至近响起的爪踏声是那么鲜明。  
这让她明白，她活过来了。从血瘟之中她活了下来。  
她却漠然地发现自己没有任何欣喜的感觉。  
察觉到这里不是她的帐篷，她屈起一条腿，尝试自跪姿中站起身。爪踏声更近，肉体的虚弱却不允许她站起来面对。她放弃了，坐在毛毯上等待着，平复着微微颤抖的身体。  
帮助得血瘟的旅人是件太过高尚的善举， 她必须对可能要求的回报有所准备。  
昏暗中那几丝亮线骤然扩大，伊莉眯起眼睛，看向被掀起的帐篷帘。  
记忆在她脑海中浮现出色彩，她下意识地低头看自己的尖爪。那当然是干净的，可是……  
“你把他打得好狠。虽说是他活该。”  
虽然口音粗粝，但这的确是句不折不扣的约尤语。惊讶在伊莉心中轻轻一跳，接着被脆亮的鞭响余音震得破碎。她的耳朵向后扭去。接着她看到，那首先迈入帐篷的虎人脸上已经多了一条肿起的血痕，从额头一直延伸到鼻尖，在它的沙色毛皮上非常显眼。它眼神游移，鼻子因为疼痛皱成一团，却一声不吭地退到了帐篷边缘。另一个虎人自它身边走过，将帐篷帘举至头顶，栓在一边。它粗大的手爪不相称地灵巧，伊莉看到它一只手就将帐篷帘栓好了。那垂在腰际的另一只手里握着鞭柄，正轻轻摇晃着，仿佛还在掂量着下一鞭。  
“我没想到你需要睡这么久。看来你并不强壮。”第二个虎人收回手，走向伊莉，低头看她。与第一个走进来的虎人相比，她——从她的嗓音中伊莉如此判断——略矮一点，神色却非常桀骜。第一个虎人长尾低垂，手掌抓抚交叉在胸口的金属链带，四条腿几乎攒在一处，令伊莉感觉比起站在这儿，它宁愿遁入帐篷边缘的狭小阴影里。而第二个则摊开脚爪站着，一副对占据这么多空间理所应当的模样。她浑身漆黑，只在脖颈有块白斑点，胸口缠裹着一条暗色的布。光线涌入，伊莉注意到她的右手臂上毛发稀疏，环绕着群蛇般的红色疤痕。察觉到伊莉的视线，她哼了一声，暗金色的眼睛里火光一闪。“我乃劫鲁克之女多娅克。你叫什么，迈尼？”  
她自称为某人的女儿，这让伊莉心里一痛。“我是无父之女。”  
“名字？”多娅克掀起嘴唇，露出粗短的獠牙。对于这明显的威胁表示，伊莉只皱了皱眉。‘迈尼’是什么?你为什么这样叫我？”  
“不要用问题回答问题。”多娅克将垂下的鞭子卷回手腕上，遮住那些火蛇般的伤痕。伊莉无法克制地盯着它们瞧。它们理应令人恐惧，眼前这两个比她高大强壮的四足虎人让人恐惧，处在陌生人之中让人恐惧，多娅克露出牙齿的威胁也应该让人恐惧。但她毫无感觉，问题一个接一个而来，纷纷涌入她那从血瘟痊愈后空空荡荡的脑袋，使她不得不吐出来：“我在哪儿？你为什么那样叫我？我记得……”她望向那沉默不语的虎人，因为血瘟而中断的记忆在苍白的脑海中翻腾出种种色彩。

她记得，自那一天之后，她便漫无目的地游荡着。最开始她跑，用尽浑身力气，只想逃开，逃离那阴影。最开始她每天能走一个白日，但渐渐在夕阳沉没之前她便会失去力气。某天她在深夜倒下。她不知道是什么削弱了她，只是拖着身体走。直到她挣扎行进到一条大河边，河流湍急冰冷，她再也无法前进。她便在河边扎下自己的小帐篷，喝水，呕吐，发烧，昏睡。她就知道血瘟缠上了她，带来她拼命想要逃离的阴影，正如它数个世纪之前为凯腾城带来的那般。  
当前掌平原的游牧民驱赶着大群瘤背牛前来饮水时，她的视觉已近乎消失，只听得牛群嘶鸣和人声吵闹，于是她躲在帐篷里苦撑至周遭安静，心想夜晚降临无人会发现，才出去喝河水。之后她便回去躺在薄毯上等待死神。  
死神也确实应约。她听到脚步，听到沉重的金属链条掉落在草地上玎玲作响，她听到手掌敲打胸脯的闷声。“带我走吧。”她乞求道，她记得，“带我回去。”  
但回应她的不是死神那绝对冷酷又绝对温柔的声音。  
“格勃克。”她无法理解的语言一次又一次响起，但那绝不是带来最后平静的死神所应该有的声音。那声音祈求着，不安而颤抖。“格勃克。”手掌敲打胸脯的闷响再次传来，她看不见，皮毛上却迫来热气，鼻间充满烟和皮革的气味。“格勃克。”粗糙的手指抚上她的大腿，绽开她的一簇毛发。她感到坚硬的趾爪陷入皮肤。  
在那短暂的瞬间，疫病被另一种她无法掌握的东西替代了。炽热而暴烈，刺痛着她、鞭笞着她、最后又灌满了她，驱使起她被血瘟掏空的身体，如此鲜红又如此深黯，她的意志发出刺耳的咆哮声，那个颤抖着的祈求声兀然尖锐，但与她的咆哮相比，那不过是最细小的咕哝。很快那咕哝也消失了。

“你狠狠揍了格勃克，为这个我才从前哨赶回来，见识一个真正的迈尼。她怎么会是一个病怏怏的小东西?”多娅克的话把伊莉的神思从记忆中拉回。她一抬下巴，在她身后的格勃克一抖。“那我还能怎么叫你，两腿圆耳的东西？你是虚假的，错误的。我们应该把你还给十首神。”她向前伸出那只伤痕累累的手，伊莉在毛毯中绷起身子，紧紧盯视她的动作，准备着——  
“我不记得你已经是我们的牧拿了，多娅克。”一个苍老的嗓音从帐篷外传来，那缠裹鞭子的手臂在伊莉眼前停住了，并迅速收了回去。  
“长者。原谅我。”四只脚爪在伊莉眼前快速扭踏着，一瞬间多娅克就转回身去，动作轻快又安静，远远超出伊莉对这样一个庞大身躯的想象。“但你看她，她不可能是。她只不过是一个侥幸能够长大的——”  
第三个虎人的第一个爪子踩进帐篷、踏在毡毯上时，多娅克住了口。它的毛发几如一层薄雪披在曾经高大健壮的身躯上，伊莉看得出来，如果多娅克顶撞它，它就会倒下。可它的视线中蕴含着威严，沉重到连手握火蛇的多娅克也无法抵抗。她将手掌贴在胸口，躬身行礼，退至一边。  
但伊莉无惧于此。它是它们的长者，它们敬畏和爱戴之人，不是她的。她没有了。  
“长者，”伊莉抬起头，学着多娅克的叫法，这招来那虎人不悦的一瞥。“感谢你们救了我。我愿意回报你们我所拥有的，但我已经一无所有，除了我的生命。我愿意许下诺言，如果你们有所需要。但现在我还有——  
那年长的虎人开口说话。伊莉一时停下口，被那厚重、深沉、饱含感情的嗓音震动。“迈尼。”它——他——伊莉如此认为，他再度开口，瞧着她，深棕色的眼眸透出爱怜神色。“迈尼，你再度回到喀拉卡人之中，回到你的同首血裔中，就是对我们的回报，再无需其他。”

突然间，伊莉发现虎人们在自己眼中不再那么高大。接着她意识到，是她站起来了，她站在了自己颤抖的脚爪上。突然间她意识到被忽略的事情，它们就像光亮涌入帐篷一般涌入她的脑袋。她低头看看自己有着斑斓毛皮的手臂，长着尖爪的脚掌。  
我是什么人？你是我与林中野兽的孩子。伊莉并拢手掌，将回忆攥住。  
眼前的三个虎人的脸与她那么相像，野兽的脸，但他们的耳朵尖锐地指向天空，她的却又圆又小，扭向后方。她满披着毛皮，正如他们浑身油光水滑的毛皮，但她长满黑色条纹，腹心白如奶，身躯如火焰燃烧，他们却颜色纯正，如沙漠、黑夜、新雪。他们说着约尤语，那巨人约最小的孩子创造出来，为所有人类熟知的语言，就如同她一般，可他们难道不该发出十个头的兽之神那粗嘎难解的咆哮嘶鸣？  
最最重要的是，他们踩着四只脚爪，前掌平原的游牧民，被恩特尼城和凯腾城的居民称呼为虎人，而她就像巨人约和他的八个孩子那般，踩着两只脚。

“你说我回到了你们之中？我？”伊莉问道，让自己站稳。“我不是你的族人，长者。我有两只脚。”任何一个长眼睛的人都不会否认他们之间的相似，但那差异也是巨大的。没有任何一点可能……  
“迈尼当然是两条腿，蠢货！”多娅克恼怒的声音从长者身后传来，却被长者抬起一只手阻止。“我听到了她的话。她自称无父之女，但在喀拉萨迈尼之后，再没有一个喀拉卡人会拒绝承认自己是迈尼的父亲。”长者望向伊莉。“一定有什么事情让你脱离了你的族群。可你的确是我们的同首族人，千真万确。你和我们有差别，但你不会没有察觉到，你与人类差距更大。让我解释给你听。”  
伊莉摇了摇头，抬手指向畏缩在阴影中的格勃克。他比她高大得多，却无力承受这一指般垂下头。“我感谢你们的帮助，但我也不会忘记在我得血瘟时，他溜进我的帐篷准备做的事。什么样的族人会这么做？我不相信你。”  
长者微微一笑。“格勃克年轻冲动，他冒犯了你，而你教训了他，我说你做得好。但他绝没有恶意，他——”  
就在他们说话时，伊莉听到帐篷外许许多多爪掌踏过草地的声音，闻到空气中瘤背牛虬结毛发的膻腥和嚼碎的青草味。这里一定是虎人的聚落，他们人多势众。但这并不代表长者就可以在她眼前说谎。“他想侵犯我。”她冷硬地说，并满意地发现自己不再因为虚弱战栗。  
“啊，迈尼。他不敢这么做。”长者叹息着，向她伸出一只大掌。她抽身后退，拒绝这友好的示意。长者垂下手。多娅克怒视着她。“他之所以在发现你后，不告诉任何人，深夜偷偷走进你的帐篷，是为了求取你的青睐。他想请求你赐给他荣耀。”  
“荣耀？一个得了血瘟，快要死掉的女孩能给他什么荣耀？”伊莉抱起手臂，皱眉问道。“我并不是国王，不是城邦的首领，不是巫师之长。我能给他什么荣耀？”  
“被迈尼选中的荣耀。”长者回答到，“‘迈尼’就是骑手的意思。他想要你骑他。”

一时之间，伊莉忘记了装出强硬和拒绝的模样。她松开手臂，吃惊地看着长者。格勃克在他身后不安地连连按捺爪子，抓得毡毯沙拉作响。“我……骑他？”她看看长者，又看看在一旁不耐烦地把玩鞭子的多娅克。“我不懂。这怎么可能？你们为了这个，曾经攻破过恩特尼城。就为他们把你们当作骑兽，虎人和角人推倒了恩特尼的第一道城墙。第一个冲进城门的就是一个虎人。我知道这些事，我学过。他怎么可能愿意让我骑他？”  
“有人告诉过你这些，很好。但还不够。”长者评价道。“没错，第一个冲进人类城市的勇士是喀拉卡人，你知道这个。但你还应该知道，他的名字是喀拉萨，他的配偶是‘黑星’库特莱。我们叫她黑星，是因为她额头上的标记。但更多时候，我们叫她喀拉萨迈尼，就是喀拉萨的骑手。”  
“她有两条腿，就和你一样。她浑身条纹，就和你一样。现在，摸摸你的额头，孩子。”长者跨步向前。伊莉不禁向后退，但长者以眼神让她停下。他伸出一只掌，按向她额间。他的手掌沉重而温暖地压在她深色的茸毛中。  
不用他这特意强调的动作，伊莉也知道那里是什么。  
“黑暗之星高挂在你额间。”长者凝视着她。她调动起所有的尊严和骄傲，维持着自己不被那眼神压垮。“喀拉萨迈尼的勇士之魂在你身上转世重生，你感觉不到吗？你没有得血瘟……从来没有。你的血液中燃烧着库特莱的怒火，没有任何瘟疫能够抵抗它。但你一定抛弃过你的生命之火，我想是因为一件非常痛苦的事情。迈尼的生命由火焰构成，你抛弃了它，这让你变得虚弱。直到格勃克冒犯了你，让你的愤怒和生命再次燃烧。”他收回手，向身后一瞥。“为这个我才没有更严厉地处罚他。但这依然是件可耻的事，将自己的欲望置于迈尼的生命之前。”  
“库特莱打败了八个喀拉卡人，一个比一个高大强壮。”多娅克猛一挥鞭，发出令人心悸的脆响，但却灵巧地没有伤到任何东西。“最后她在巨掌林里把喀拉萨打倒在地，并骑了他，就像两腿人骑他们的马。她残忍又坚定，胜过任何人，因此她才是一个迈尼！长者，格勃克被她打倒完全是因为他不敢还手。她不是迈尼。她又弱又小，无法胜过任何人，绝不可能是我们等待的勇士之魂。”  
伊莉看到长者叹了一口气，眼神奇怪地混合着失望和爱怜，多娅克却昂着头，没有注意到。“多娅克啊，多娅克。库特莱残忍又坚定，胜过任何人，胜过碎山者吞鲁，胜过强壮的葛拉，胜过铁锤巴克和他的弟弟铁砧巴鲁——他们是莱尔人和诺纳人的双生武士——甚至胜过勇士喀拉萨本人。”长者的神色改变了，伊莉抬起眼睛观察着。就像风吹过厚厚的草甸，偶尔露出些什么绿色之外的颜色那般，长者那不变的平静神情中终于显露出些许骄傲。“但最后是喀拉萨，而不是其他任何人，将三部聚集在恩特尼城之前，带来胜利。”  
“哪一天你能明白这是为什么，你就准备好成为一个牧拿了。但现在，你需要服从我的命令。”长者望向多娅克，后者低下头表示顺从。“立刻把迈尼带回你的前哨营地去，我们在四十个日夜后会离开汗流河，前往新的草场。你要为我们找好地方，并且照顾迈尼，让她强壮起来。尽管她重新燃起了火焰，但那还不够。”

“是的，长者。”一小阵挑衅般的沉默后，多娅克用力喷了一口气，嘴唇往下拉，盖住了她的獠牙。“如果这是你的命令。我这就去准备。”  
“等等……”’伊莉出声阻止，多娅克并不理睬，转身走出帐篷。格勃克嘶哑地咕哝几句，长者点了点头，他便在伊莉眼前躬身，露出伤痕纵横的颈背。“他请求迈尼的原谅，”长者告诉她，她也点点头，心知那些伤痕大概来自多娅克的鞭子。接着格勃克也离开了。长者对她说：“你看起来还有好多问题，多娅克会告诉你。我让你离开营地，是因为你还处于虚弱中，如果有更多人像格勃克一般接近你——他们会争先恐后地求取重生的迈尼的青睐——愤怒也许会毁了你，这很坏。但多娅克会看护你，直到你的火焰重新旺盛，那时你便可以行走在我们之间。”  
“我……我不确定要不要留下。”伊莉犹豫着。她确实漫无边际地流浪好久，心中隐隐祈求着归宿，可当从未想过的族群和身份迎面而来时，她又感到迷惑不安。“我还有，还有那些事情。我也不知道我要去做什么。”阴影，她心痛地想起。“我也不确定你说的话。我也不知道自己是谁。还有……”  
阴影中六团绿火。她逃走了，她痛苦地想，她必须回去。  
“平静下来，迈尼。无论你要做什么，你都应该让自己强壮起来，然后去做。在那之前，你应该和我们在一起。现在去找多娅克吧，在其他人意识到你是谁之前离开这里。”  
强壮起来。如果那时她足够强壮，懂得用剑，弓，甚至鞭子，那么她就不会在绿火前逃开。她就能……

或许因为她的面容变得可怕，或许因为她的牙齿咯吱作响。长者伸出手放在她肩膀上。这一次，伊莉没有躲开。她颤抖起来，在长者的手掌下她猛一甩脖子，关节噼啪作响，长者却沉静不动地紧握她的肩膀。她昂起头，为这个体谅的温暖，她拼命眯起眼睛。

 

 

就当她们准备出发时，多娅克提议要伊莉骑她。“你难道不是一个迈尼吗？”她扭过身子，朝向伊莉并用手掌拍打她的脊背。虎人的背部毛皮厚实，在夕阳中显得又软又亮。  
刚刚从毡毯上爬起不久，脚爪又软又无力时，这个建议确实非常诱惑。但伊莉从她嘲弄的眼神中心知拒绝更为明智。她告诉自己，不应该在乎多娅克的态度。她怀抱希望而来，却得不到想要的。一个充满希望的人在失望时有权利发脾气。但当多娅克将包裹甩在背上，迈开四只脚，在她身前跑得飞快，完全不把她当作一个大病初愈的人来照顾时，她还是生气了。  
她生起气来，完全不顾脚爪疼得要命，俯下身用四个爪子奔跑，每一次跃动都将疼痛传遍全身，但多娅克不回头看她，一次也没有，她便默默下定决心要跟住她，哪怕这意味着她会跑到死。

刚开始的一段时间，她从嘴里尝到血，从手上尝到开裂的痛苦，伊莉不禁怀疑，很快她就真的会一声不吭地栽倒在多娅克身后的尘土里。奇怪的是当天光完全消失，星星张开眼注视她们时，痛苦渐渐从脚和手上消失了，她在一次又一次地迈动掌爪中感到平静。她甚至对跑在前面的多娅克都没有了愤怒的感觉。黯绿色的大地自她眼角飞掠而过，前方是左右猛摇的多娅克的尾巴，她看得入了迷，并且发现了多娅克浑身黑皮毛中的另一个白点——她的尾尖。  
手掌和脚爪都传来草皮的柔软，夜风蹭过她鼻尖，钻过她飘动的毛发，湿润清凉地吹拂着她，有一点点痒，却没痒到让人想狠挠，只让人想咕哝，想呼出气息。伊莉试着轻轻呼叫，随着多娅克加快步伐，她感到越发兴奋，不由长长地吐气，最后竟然发出一声长啸，肋骨都随之震动嗡鸣。她穿过自己的啸声，这感觉太美妙了，仿佛驾驭着风，一切都变得渺小，无法与她驰骋在无尽草原中的快意相比。  
多娅克突然停下，伊莉一时惊讶，却控制不住冲劲，只得奋力一跃，整个跳过她肩背，落在多娅克右前方，站起身，不解地望向她。“别在这里叫唤了，两腿圆耳，你会招来野兽们。”多娅克将背裹解下，看着她说，嗓音生硬，却不像她们刚离开时那样刻薄。“按一个小东西来说，你跑得挺厉害。”  
“别那样叫我。”伊莉感觉到她话中轻微的赞许，但更多的还是轻蔑。她皱起眉，来回抬起脚掌，摊开又缩紧，舒缓着过度兴奋带来的酸痛。“不然的话，我就会回敬你，四腿尖耳。”  
“如果你能做到。如果你能像一个真正的迈尼那样做事，我愿意接受你给予的一切，可惜你不行。“多娅克回答，利索地将帐篷支起。伊莉再一次发觉这个虎人的手非常灵巧，但她决定把这个赞赏隐藏起来不被发现。“我根本就不知道那是什么……我也从来没说过我是。你不能因为我不是你们以为的东西，就这样对我。”  
突然的一个脆响在伊莉耳朵上方火星般炸开了，她迅速跳开，咆哮着回应挥鞭子的人，胸中为奔跑而产生的甜美愉悦顿时化为乌有。但多娅克比她更高，也更强壮，并且她手握火蛇。“如果不是因着长者认为你是，我现在就会杀了你，吃掉你的心。”她站在伊莉前方，她投下的阴影就像其他任何阴影一般沉重而危险。“你要记住这一点，两腿圆耳。”

“你总是那样挥舞你的鞭子吗？”帐篷搭好了，多娅克正要转身走进去，伊莉在她身后叫道。饥饿、疲惫、被威胁的愤怒混杂着喷涌而出。“真奇怪。就算我不是喀拉卡人，也能看出你鞭术高明。你的长者应该让你做鞭子们的牧拿，那与你多么相称啊。”从之前的谈话中，她大概猜测到那个词的意思。  
怒火却没有像她预料的那般席卷而来。多娅克回首凝视着她，紧握鞭柄，爪子抓得那皮质表面咯吱作响，然而她的神情却平静。“我还没有准备好，我不否认。但我会成为喀拉卡的牧拿，我从心里知道这一点。”她转身进去，不再看伊莉。“可你却不知道你是什么，没有什么比这更可悲了。”

 

你根本不知道。你根本不懂得悲哀、痛苦、悔恨以及我在它们之中的位置。  
在帐篷外一丛较为柔软的高草中，伊莉反复咀嚼着这个思绪，面孔贴向芬芳的泥土。她睡着时并没有觉得冷。

 

接下来的日子在漫游中流过，她们在青绿草原上前进，寻找溪河和盐池，和缓的丘陵，或被矮山环抱的腹心地。那些都是放牧瘤背牛的好去处。喀拉卡人在前掌平原放牧巨大的瘤背牛群，然后将它们赶过猛踏丘陵，进入两腿圆耳——人类的城邦国家尤里未艾境内，卖给小指痕湾边的贸易城市恩特尼的商人们。这牲畜交易也是喀拉萨建立起来的，以取代恩特尼的贩奴贸易，成为两腿圆耳与喀拉卡、莱尔、诺纳三部的和平象征。  
这是多娅克告诉伊莉的。在最初的对峙过后，两人似乎都无法再忍受接受一整个白日默默无言的奔驰。满耳满心的爪踏声太过孤独，且毫无必要。于是她们说些与两人无关的事，过去的事，别人的事。  
恩特尼人吃不完那么多肉。他们买得太多，喀拉卡人那如大朵黑云滚过草原般的牛群被恩特尼一口吞下，只留下一小朵棕黑让虎人们带返前掌平原，每年如此。多娅克时常疑惑这一点，贸易城市中的两腿人矮小瘦弱，不像喀拉卡人那般有无尽的食欲。那么多瘤背牛都去了哪儿？看上去唯有恩特尼城边的海湾有如此胃口。  
搜寻着脑海中的回忆，伊莉回答她，恩特尼的商人会把牛肉用风帆舟载着，从小指痕湾卖到到坎达因的大指痕湾。  
那又怎么样？多娅克向她摊开两只手，后掌平原的莱尔人和诺纳人同样会把更多的卷角羊卖给恩特尼商人，又是很多肉，坎达因的两腿人如果和恩特尼一样小，那么他们也吃不完。  
坎达因是法师的国度，伊莉告诉她，在他们的大圆湖上，是高贵的双子浮空城，埃坎和埃达。那里居住着许多法师。他们需要吃肉，非常多的肉，来弥补施法带来的体力损失。因此法师们大都是高大肥胖之人。  
他们吃很多肉？多娅克听到便露出牙齿微笑，那他们比恩特尼的两腿圆耳们要好。你为什么知道这些事？  
有人告诉过我。在许久的沉默之后，伊莉回答。那天晚上她们扎营，升起篝火，坐在火旁各自揉搓脚爪，气氛变得懒散柔和，多娅克甚至丢给她一大块烤肉。过去几天她只给她干粮，然后自己把猎获吃光。

下意识接住那肉块之前，伊莉的心中甚至升起感激。她已经忘记将獠牙陷入肥美多汁的肉块的感觉太久，每晚注视多娅克大吃大嚼而咬牙不去恳求几乎快要耗干她的尊严。然而滚烫油腻的烤肉块在她的两个手掌间来回跳动，最后伊莉不得不把它丢在草地上。多娅克哈哈大笑，说道食物换知识，她理应接受。伊莉心平气和地接受折辱，在凉爽的草地上揩着手掌，强迫自己不去看那肉，平静地提出她要知识回报知识，故事回报故事，多娅克应该把迈尼、喀拉萨、库特莱的故事，以及其他任何和这有关的事情都讲给她听。多娅克摸着獠牙斜睨她，称她尚且不如三岁的喀拉卡小崽，他们都知道那些事。伊莉反唇相讥道，两个月大的恩特尼孩童也知道那些牛肉和法师的事情，她也许也不如他们。

即使隔着颤动的火焰，伊莉还是看得清虎人怀疑的神色。她连忙岔开话题，说道长者似乎对她是什么知道得比年轻的虎人多。他错看了人，把她交给一个只会违抗命令的家伙来照顾。那虎人身上的傲慢顿时消失，她拍打着脚掌喊道自己从不违抗长者，长者也绝不会错看她。  
那一刻，伊莉感觉自己或许果真继承了几分远古勇士的残忍。她抓住那虎人的软肋开始狠狠敲打。她说虎人的照顾使她饥饿又疲惫，并且因为不知道长者允诺要告诉她的事情而焦躁不安。当她回到长者身边时，长者就会看见他的命令被完成得多么好。  
虎人猛地站起身，却在她戏谑笑容下又狠狠趴下。她张开口，作势欲吼，露出可怕的獠牙，辩解道是伊莉自己不吃她的食物，不睡她的帐篷。但在伊莉眼中，她的獠牙和辩解都变得无力了。她挤出严肃的表情，提醒沮丧的虎人道，最后无论如何，都是她没有完成长者的要求。  
那虎人气急败坏又无言以对的表情比什么肉都甜美。但还不够，伊莉心中升起一股折辱者独有的快感。但那还不够。一个致命的灵感随即窜进她脑海，太过精彩，光是稍微想想她就克制不住想笑，于是她不得不抓痛大腿来让自己保持严肃。

你会让他失望。她把趾甲陷进皮肉，刻意阴沉地说，你连这点小事也办不好。长者不会再将任何意愿托付给你。

话一出口她便后悔。虎人的表情在火焰那边显得变幻不定，最后凝固成她从未见过的悲伤。接着她长久地将脑袋埋进双臂之间，竖直的尖耳软软垂下。火光照耀下，她手臂上的红色伤痕微微发亮。在伊莉眼中，方才还生气勃勃的虎人现下看去仿佛一块黑色岩石，毫无生机，只是微微反映着火焰的光彩，才有一点生命的假象。她顿时紧张起来，歉疚在她舌下挣扎，但最后还是滑下了喉咙。一时间所有言语被夜风吹去，唯有虎人沉重的呼吸掺杂在火焰的咇剥声中，好似岩石被火烤而崩落呻吟，除此之外她没再发出任何声响。没有愤怒，没有反驳，一言不发。  
责备和奚落却不断在伊莉胸中响起，被她自己的嗓音吐出，为那虎人复仇。过去几天内，她从多娅克那里得到的一切苛待的总和比之简直称得上友爱。

会有什么，比一个令父亲失望的女儿更加令人失望？

所有快乐消失了，好似从没有出现过。寂静和冰冷重新占据胸口，伊莉向后躺倒，伸直脚爪，感受如今世上剩下的最后温暖。

 

旅程继续，沉默再次来到她们之间。伊莉不愿开口请求原谅，虽然在心里她轻轻地这么做，但也不愿意让虎人看出来。于是她们无言地驰过更多土地，穿过矮小却粗壮的扁松林，干燥厚实的针叶毯在她们掌爪下细声咕哝；踏行过柔软湿润的白苜蓿草甸，溪流弯绕的灰白砾石滩散发着太阳的热力，她们不得不抬高脚爪，猛力跃过，河中脚骨细长的黑色鹭鸟扇起一簇簇水花，伊莉甚至没能多看几眼。

无尽沉默却满怀心事的旅途中，最响亮的是众鸟在晨曦中的呓语，她与多娅克便以此代替动身的招呼。最宁静的是月光苍白的抚触，她们便停下休息。日日如此，夜夜如此。最开始伊莉在夜晚揉搓脚爪与大腿，越揉越痛，睡在草与泥土间的脊背也痛得咯吱作响，她几乎就想开口请求多娅克放缓行程，按长者所说那般照料她。  
但虎人脸上的严峻激起她的火焰。她还记着她的仇呢，但那是她应得的。伊莉平静地想着，打消求恳的念头。那之后她咬牙忍受，不断追寻第一天紧追多娅克奔跑时的狂野之心。渐渐她的手掌脚爪都变得粗糙坚硬，不再柔软而疼痛。如此，她们无言相伴着驰骋过无数昼夜。

当晚她们停下扎营。伊莉如同往常一样离开多娅克的帐篷边缘，寻找一块柔软的草地躺下。她随意地揪断一截高草放在嘴里嚼，回忆着她当初听到那些知识时的情景。她曾经被告诉过许多事，但那个时刻来临时，却没有一件能帮她。  
她不知道怎样打败阴影中的绿火。伊莉闭上眼睛想着，它们从森林中而来，仿佛鬼魂的一瞥。它们滑过她，一切就都结束了。  
可是她现在已经强壮起来，在白昼和夜晚中奔驰，毫不感觉疲惫。多娅克和她的蔑视在她眼里也变得软弱了。长者说一个远古勇士的怒火在她血液里燃烧，那火焰无惧于任何事，任何人。当然也无惧于绿火。  
如果她能在那时就点燃火焰该多好。  
草原上的夜风轻轻吹动她的毛皮，吹过她爪间，让她感到舒适。对自己的苛责在柔和的风中暂且和缓了，她调整了一下蜷卧的姿势，以便能看到多娅克的帐篷。不久前她就注意到多娅克没把帐篷帘拴上。偶尔风会吹起那帘子，露出帐篷中的腿爪。伊莉想到这里不禁偷偷笑起来，就让多娅克继续守着帐篷和固执吧，夏季的草原也不会冻死她。风是湿润清凉的，送来远方的水汽和草木的味道，还有……  
伊莉抬头嗅闻，不自觉地掀起嘴唇，脖颈上的毛发竖立如针。

绿火从森林中而来，从梦中而来，从风中而来。

伊莉站起身，望了一眼多娅克的帐篷。虎人没有什么动静。她吐出一口气，向前迈步。我希望自己是你们以为的东西，她低语道，怒火在我体内燃烧。我不再逃跑。

 

地面传来震动，多娅克贴在地面的耳朵一弹，随之醒来。当她奔出帐篷时，血腥撞上她的胸膛。比垂死的瘤背牛更刺耳的嚎叫声正在远处翻滚，她一瞥那理应有个两腿圆耳躺着的草甸，被压倒伏贴的高草无言地回望她。  
“迈尼！”她大吼着跑去，鞭子从腰间垂下，随即一甩缠上手臂，如同蓄势待发的蛇。血腥如河水涌来，缠绕在她胸口和脖颈上，该死，她为什么没叫醒她？如果——  
嚎叫声远远传来，凄厉痛苦，但多娅克心中却古怪地平静下来，不知为何，她相信那绝不会是两腿圆耳的叫声。她昼夜奔驰在她身后，一声不发，既不恳求，也不呻吟。  
嘶吼声再度响起，惊碎静谧的夜雾，多娅克循声跑去，看到眼前的暗绿草地上弥漫开一片深色， 巨大野兽咆哮撕咬着，摇摇晃晃的伊莉将手臂猛捅进那梦魇般黑暗的大嘴里。她当即挥鞭，但迈尼和野兽缠斗在一起，她的鞭子犹豫地在他们头顶打了个响，便缩回手边。她逡巡不定，来回迈步后退，紧张地观察着占据上风到底是哪一个。  
令人颤抖的嘶哑吼叫从两张嘴里同时喷出，伊莉伸出被压在下面的第二只手，顶住那野兽散发恶臭的上颚猛力一推。骨骼破碎的声音在夜色中如雷鸣一般响。这时多娅克才发现她一直紧咬着那野兽的喉咙，挂在它身上。现在它软软地从她肩膀上掉下来，仿佛一个破布口袋。伊莉滚到一边，摊开手脚喘气，胸口起伏。  
多娅克相信那东西已经死了，但为了保险也为了泄愤，她跑过去狠狠地抽它直到血飞溅在她脸上。  
“我本来想要那张皮来着。”  
多娅克转头看她。伊莉的语调是欢快的，血水从短獠牙滑落，浸没在嘴角毛皮的黑色漩涡中，但泪水却也一并从那张血迹斑斑的脸上流了下来。“绿色的眼睛，绿色的火。它们也没有我以为地那样难杀，可那时我却逃走了。”  
她话里有什么让多娅克心里一动，她伸手拎起那野兽的残尸。“索尔戈。大狼。”她宣布，“这是它们的孩子，所以你才能轻易对付它。成年的索尔戈就像喀拉卡人一样高，那不是你可以对付得了的东西，从它们身边逃走也没错。”毕竟你只是一个两腿圆耳，她想要补充，但在伊莉的泪水前止住了。她焦躁地扔下那尸体，在草皮上擦干血迹，不停按捺爪子。“尽管如此，尽管你只是杀了一个小索尔戈，那也很值得骄傲……迈尼。你不应该哭。我不明白这有什么好哭的。就算你以前从索尔戈眼前逃走，今天你杀了——”  
“是吗？”伊莉转向她，泪水堆积在她勉强勾起的嘴角弯上。月光下她湿润的小块毛皮像熔化的银子般发亮。“什么样的女儿，会从父亲的尸体前逃走，把他留给……留给索尔戈？”

 

当多娅克抓起伊莉的脖子，把她拎起来，带回帐篷里时，她一句话都没说。伊莉对此并不感到意外。没有比把父亲的尸体留给狼吃的人更应该遭到鄙视了。可是多娅克俯身低语，道出她渴望的安慰。你只是个孩子。即使以我们的标准来看，你也只是个孩子。她一时愣住了，只能看着虎人转身掀开帐篷帘走了出去。  
“等等，“她张开口说，随后想起上次她这么呼喊时多娅克充耳不闻。但这次她停了下来，转身瞧她。虎人显得非常不耐，她继续向外迈着爪子，但此刻伊莉从她移开的视线中觉得多娅克只是在掩饰自己的不安。“等等，留下来陪我吧。  
“我为什么要——”  
“我是希里夫雷克之女伊莉，他是我父亲，他是个人类。”伊莉冲口喊道，将所有的痛苦、疑惑、悲哀向那背对月光的虎人掷去。“他说他与一只老虎生了我，那当然不可能是真的。可我也从来没想过……我也从来没见过和我一样的人。告诉我，我到底是谁？迈尼到底是什么？长者说你会告诉我，现在告诉我！”  
寂静中她们的呼吸声吵得吓人。多娅克静静地看着她，虎人庞大的阴影完全遮盖了她，但她吐出的气息温暖坚定，抵抗着阴影的重力。在不知道过了多久后，多娅克转身走开了，伊莉随之站起，决心不得到答案绝不罢休。但迎接她的不是固执的沉默，而是一星迸起的火。多娅克在帐篷外重新升起营火，趴卧在一侧。伊莉走过去，正打算跪下与那虎人平视，多娅克伸手将她拽得坐倒。  
“忍着，别像只虫子那样尖叫。”多娅克话中的粗鲁刻意得令伊莉暗暗惊讶。那虎人摘下腰际皮带上的一个阔口革囊，解开细绳，用粗大的手指剐出一块褐色油膏，抓起伊莉的手臂，涂抹在她方才被利齿所伤的地方。灼痛猛然迸窜，仿佛火蛇自多娅克臂上袭来，但伊莉记着她方才的话，用另一只空着的手抓挠草地，没有发出喊叫，只咝咝地喘气，等待着。就在她以为多娅克已经说完了今晚所有的话时，虎人最终开口了。  
“你……那个所谓的父亲，把你据为他的女儿。一个人类，一个两腿圆耳，真是痴心妄想。”多娅克一边举高伊莉的手臂，观察是否有没涂抹药膏的伤口，一边说。“迈尼便是喀拉卡人中间两腿的。但最早我们叫你这样的，你这样诞生在我们之中的两腿圆耳为卡利库，意思是错误的。这样的婴儿过个几十年就会出现，但它们大多出生就断气了。即使它们能够活下来，很多父母也不会抚养他们。”  
多娅克的动作轻快又温柔，与她的语气大不相符。伊莉屏住呼吸，注视着巨大的手爪在她胳膊上起起落落。  
“最早最早，在喀拉萨迈尼出现之前，我们把卡利库放在巨掌林里，还给十首神。因为自分首之战后，两腿的和四腿的便是永远的仇敌。我们不要两腿的行走在我们之中。”  
“分首之战是什么？”更多问题回答问题，伊莉不禁感到困惑。“我知道十个头的兽之神，他被巨人约驱逐，那被称作逐灵之战。”  
多娅克哼了一声。“两腿人教会你的谎言……你们两腿神的最小的孩子，使十首神的十个头分散在地上，徒留它庞大的躯体在天空中飘荡。那场战争便是分首之战。若非如此，它绝不会被打败。从那以后，我们便四散在大地上，同一个肩膀上的兄弟们彼此陌生。喀拉卡人，卡阔拉人，兰索霍人，托兰人，莱尔人和诺纳人——一个头自天空坠落摔成了两半。”  
伊莉想了想。“那么这是五个头。还有五个头呢？”  
多娅克下压的手掌让伊莉一瞬想要叫喊，但她咬住嘴唇，瞧着虎人：“你不敢说？”  
“它们被吃掉了。”多娅克贴近她瞧，挑衅般看她作何反应。“被同一个肩膀上的兄弟们。它们的名字已经被忘记，因此十首神的名字也被忘记，那是十个头共同发出的声音之和。再也没有任何活着的东西能够发出那样的声音，这都是因为两腿神的小孩子。他的高大强壮的父亲没做到，他的四个瘦削阴郁的哥哥没做到，他的三个强悍暴躁的姐姐没有做到，但他凭借阴谋诡计做到了。”  
那是尤。伊莉默默在心中回应道，他是巨人约最聪明的孩子，并且为所有的人类创造出了同一个语言，那就是约尤语。就是你现在讲的这种呀，你一定是从你口中的两腿圆耳那里学来。  
但没有必要让多娅克一直重复“两腿圆耳的谎言“，她想，因此她赞同道：“他是最狡猾的。”  
多娅克点点头，而后用下巴抵着胸口，叹了口气，仿佛接下来的话会比之前的有更多重量。而事实也的确如此。  
“在那之后的无数个年头里，两腿的抓我们的小崽，刺瞎它们的眼睛，把它们养大，让它们永远不知道自己是谁，把它们当作比牛马更强壮也更聪明的牲口使用，甚至把小崽们养成宠物和斗兽，那都是些令人作呕的事情。于是我们反抗，但是一个头的部族无法战胜住在石头里面的两腿人。我们分散在大地上，互相指责，互相攻击，单独面对所有两腿人。那是一段痛苦的时间，两腿的便是仇人。因此每当卡利库出生时，我们都感到悲伤和愤怒，认为这是一个错误的灵魂。巨掌林的风比草原上的风要更加阴冷潮湿，因为那里有卡利库和它们父母的无尽泪水。”  
“那么库特莱是怎么活下来的？”伊莉问道，对这痛苦的历史感到惊讶，她从来没有听说过。巨人约和他的儿女们打败一切残酷的敌人，包括吞食婴儿的十首兽神，从而建立起美丽强大的帝国。但她明白此刻最好还是不要提起这些。“她难道不会夭折吗，被那样抛弃在密林里？”  
多娅克嗯了一声，手指轻柔地抚过伊莉的手臂内侧。伊莉几乎要以为这是善意的表示，手臂也随这个想法开始瘙痒，但她心里另一个部分告诉她虎人只是在抹匀药膏。于是她平静下来，等多娅克再次开口。虎人的语气变得骄傲而憧憬。“没有人知道她是怎样长大的。但我们知道她点燃火焰，燃烧着自己的生命，并且变得无法匹敌。当第一个冒失的喀拉卡人去巨掌林杀死他发现的、不吉的卡利库时，库特莱在他的胸口留下了一个交叉的伤痕并用火焰烧灼它，好让他永远记住是谁打败了他。接着她的黑色星星标记就在那些勇敢地来挑战她的人中间流传开。最后，勇士喀拉萨决定亲自终结这些从胸口流出来的同首兄弟之血。当然，那时他还不是恩特尼的占领者，喀拉卡人的勇士。但他依然非常强悍。

可是当他见到库特莱时，他被她的美丽震惊了。她有着锋利的獠牙，以及火焰燃烧般的毛皮。她的额头上高挂着黑暗之星，但比那星星更黑暗的是她的眼睛。她非常高大，浑身充满力量，绝不是他以为的瘦弱孩子，躲在树冠上，依靠阴谋诡计伤害他的同首兄弟们。他当即请求她做她的配偶。然而库特莱被激怒了，因为他并没有把她当作一个战士看待。为了这个，她把他打倒在地后，残忍地剥夺他的尊严。她骑了他。”

多娅克停顿了一下，瞥向正听得专注的伊莉。伊莉注意到她揶揄的神色，用眼神询问着。多娅克趴卧的后腿在草地中蹭蹬了几下，发出沙拉声。“你就是不知道吧。”不等伊莉疑问，她快速地说：“她先把他翻过去骑。等她在他身上得到满足之后，她才允许他站起来，然后便又把他当作马。”  
伊莉庆幸火焰烧得旺盛，将她的毛皮烤得热烘，不至于暴露出她对听到的故事的真实想法。“她真残忍。”  
“就是这样。”多娅克赞同道，放开了伊莉的手臂。她斑斓的毛皮现在就像泡在泥水里一样，但最微小的擦痕也已经得到了照顾，灼痛正在一丝丝变得冰凉。”然后呢？难道喀拉……喀拉萨在受到这种侮辱之后，更爱她了吗？”那就古怪了。她活动着手臂暗想，若果真如此，她或许该将多娅克痛打一顿，来让她态度好点。  
“就是这样！”多娅克在草皮上揩干净沾满油膏的手指，再度点头赞同。“他自承为她的骑兽，叫她为他的迈尼。这让他受到嘲笑和鄙视，但当库特莱与他一同攻破恩特尼城后，所有喀拉卡人都承认他们拥有勇士之魂。在库特莱离开我们之后，喀拉卡人无不期待她的重生。勇士之魂总会从天空中回来，重新行走在我们之间，挑选与她匹配的战士，一同带来胜利。可是在那之后的时间里，尽管英勇的战士总会出现，却再也没有迈尼能够活着出生。于是我们一直等待着。”

“原来如此。”伊莉稍微挪动身躯，离虎人远些。多娅克为她上完了药，或许就不会再忍受她的靠近，伊莉决定谨慎点。“我是……偶尔出现在你们族群中的一个东西，你们觉得我的出现意义重大。”  
“迈尼的出现意味着勇士将与她并肩，烧尽他们的敌人。在这个时候，在我们需要她的时候，一个迈尼会带来我们渴望的胜利。冬天变得太冷，我们需要……很多东西。很多很多，现在我们没有的东西。”多娅克盯着她，双眸在火光中如同燃烧的琥珀般金红闪烁。“迈尼将带领我们。至少长者总如此相信。“  
痛苦和渴求一并从那张脸上浮现出来，伊莉能看出来。她骤然生出一股愧疚，为她无法满足她。她只是个孩子，不清楚自己的方向，遑论带领别人。她有众多无法抵抗的东西，包括绿火——刚刚杀死的不过是她回忆的一道微小阴影。火焰或许真的在她血液中燃烧，可那也并不是古代勇士横扫一切、无可匹敌的火焰。  
她微微张开口，想要道歉，可又突然觉得这并不是她的错。“你刚刚告诉我，我只是个孩子。”  
“谁都能看得出来。你又瘦又小，白长着库特莱的模样。可长者却不这么觉得。”多娅克的语调中有什么东西危险起来，伊莉感到肌肉在她两肋像涂油的绞索般绷紧。一时之间，她无比确信方才感到的温和善意不过是个愚蠢的错觉。她不动神色地向后退开，多娅克冷冷地看着她。“即使我在他眼前长大，即使他应许我将成为牧拿，即使我磨练我的技艺，让敢于挑战的人饱尝鞭子的滋味。”

“即便如此，他也从未对我露出他得知你来到我们之间时展现的神情。”

“而你不过是个孩子。我抬起手就可以撕碎你。”

“他信任你，要你做牧拿。”伊莉突然意识到她根本从未认识过她的旅伴。那愤怒燃烧的金色双眼，如同火炭般发亮的红色伤痕，锋利粗长的獠牙无不宣示着她的可怕。虎人能够轻而易举地带来死亡，为何她从未察觉到？多娅克站起身盯着伊莉瞧，视线如滚烫的松脂般令人刺痛。她高大又强壮，有着黑夜笼罩的毛皮和与之相称的流畅线条，硕大厚实的脚掌稳稳承托着迫人的重量，摊开的手掌灵活非常，火蛇在她指掌间吐舌咝鸣。当她挺直胸膛时，伊莉看到条条肌肉自她肩背隆起，如同河流汇聚，力量正在其中奔涌，伊莉从自己的皮肤上感觉到它无形的压迫。那虎人脖颈处的白色斑点被她头颅的影子遮盖了，可是肌腱的线条却那么分明。伊莉不得不勉力开口，试着安抚她。“他把我交给你，他把自己的愿景交给你照料。”  
多娅克迈前一步，伸出手臂。伊莉向后退。“别这样。”  
“为什么不是我来替他完成心愿？为什么要有你来做他的愿景？”多娅克问她，神情变得凶狠。伊莉再次后退，一脚蹬在柔软的草地上。在她们四周是明亮篝火微微摇晃的光辉，拉长的影子投向四周黑暗的草丛，那沉默的暗绿向四面八方伸展，远处起伏的丘陵静静淌下银泻般月光，虫鸣声仿佛幽幽叹息。她避无可避。“为什么是你？如果是一个真正的迈尼，我就会顺从他的心意。可是，是你，一个孩子。一个孩子令我的长者更感到满意，更甚于我。”  
“你有什么更胜过我?”隆隆的咆哮从那此刻已经不再是她旅伴的虎人胸膛中传来，伊莉感到眩晕，月光似乎也有了热度。她浑身发热。  
“别这样。想想他对你说过的话！”  
利爪的白光从她脸边掠过，伊莉向旁边一跳。多娅克站在那里，眼神坚定地盯着她瞧，手还伸在胸前。“他有了我，就不该再需要你。”

当阴影和绿火逼迫她时，她转身逃走了。那时她没有火焰，父亲的尸体在她身后，躺在她与绿火之间。伊莉低头看向她与多娅克之间，如今那里只有虎人投下的漆黑影子。

“你就非得这样做吗？”伊莉抬起头问道，伸手在虎人眼前褪下自己的裹腰和皮肩带，赤裸一如初生。刚刚涂满药膏的手臂因为她的动作再次脉动般灼痛起来，她毫不在乎了。  
多娅克面无表情地看着她动作。她看到伊莉的毛皮在火光中光泽变换，奶白的腹心被包裹在熊熊烈焰中，黑色条纹如获生命般滑动，而黑暗之星也确实高挂在她额间，成为烈焰冰冷的核心。但这只是库特莱的外貌。她那残忍冷酷的火焰远非任何活着的东西可比，多娅克绝不惧于这徒有外表的虚假之人。  
伊莉张开嘴，试图发出最后的求和，却毫无声响。因为她已容忍过，退让过，恳求过也试过去体谅。她接受多娅克因为自己不是那个强大的迈尼战士而苛难她，她为她的失望感到抱歉，虽然并不那么真心，可她真心努力过。如今她只能发出另一种声音。

“你生气只是因为自己不是那个人。你愤怒只是因为长者选择了我而不是你。”伊莉大声说出口，让月亮、阴影、火焰，夜空下一切能够听的东西听到她的话。她摊开手臂，摆出过往从未想过的挑衅姿态。“可是你的长者从不犯错，你自己知道的。”

 

当咆哮声冲她猛扑过来时，伊莉感到火焰在体内升腾而起。它们发出比任何活着的东西更残暴的怒吼，如此鲜红又如此深黯，将毁灭的欲望灌注进她的躯体里。  
但这瘦小的身躯又能毁灭什么？多娅克的一个猛击错过她身侧落在地面，激起土块和草根飞溅在篝火边，火焰随之减弱。可体内的火焰更加猛烈地催促着她，鼓动着她，将利爪刺入那柔软的腹心中搅碎肚肠，割裂那紧绷的脖颈痛饮滚烫的血！它们试图驾驭她但是——  
我才是骑手。我驾驭着怒火。  
她跳开躲避多娅克狂猛的刺击，利爪的暴雨一点也没有沾在她燃烧的毛皮上。她滚过虎人腹下，抓住她的肋侧，爪掌并用翻身骑上。利掌所到之处，一注注血流濡湿黑色毛皮。怒火造就迈尼。“你想要一个真正的迈尼？”她狂吼着揪住虎人的鬃毛，将无情的尖爪刺入肌腱发达的背部，掏出大块的血肉。血便是她在敌手身上留下的火。“我难道不是吗？”随后是利齿，它们暴露在月光下发出冷冽光芒，旋即残忍地埋入条索分明的脖颈。当它们霍然拔出时，月亮亲眼见证火焰张开巨口。血火造就她和她的征服。“我就在这里！”

虎人发出的痛吼骇人至极，她狂乱地跳动着想要把伊莉甩下来，她的脊背不断向月亮狠弹但尖爪深深扎进血肉如同带倒刺的根，每一次抖动都只是徒然扩大着她身上尖爪利齿刻画的鲜血条纹。她向后弯折自己的双手去抓背上的利爪但碰不到，她向前猛甩自己的长尾去抽打脖颈上的尖牙但够不到……  
无人可以阻挡迈尼的火焰，直至她将一切烧尽。  
多娅克在火焰中痛吼、咒骂、摇晃、倒下。当她的腹部暴露在烈焰的注视下时，被打败的屈辱和被迫乞求饶恕的屈辱一并将火光从她眼中夺走。为什么是喀拉萨？无边黑暗中她听到长者失望的叹息声。哪一天你明白这一点，就准备好做一个牧拿了。当燃烧着的利掌抚触她紧闭的双眼时，多娅克听到一声沙哑的喘息从自己披满鲜血的胸膛逸出。

“骑我。”

火焰之雨随即降下。

 

 

 

 

四十多个日夜过去，汗流河边的如茵草地此刻已遍布蹄印、粪土、篝火灰堆。此处已不再适合停留。两名斥候回到营盘，向长者报告他们探查到的新草场，尽是些水草丰美之地。还有一名斥候仍未回转，但长者知道她会沿部族留下的痕迹追上，无需担心。  
长者将准备拔营的命令传达给他帐篷外的护卫，那虎人一击胸口，转身走了。长者回到他的帐篷里，心中展开自汗流河出发，一路北上穿越猛踏丘陵的路途。喀拉卡人的速度是迅捷的，只要他们准备好。长者等待着，回应他的却不是逐渐升起的喧闹和牛群被驱赶在一起时此起彼伏的哞叫。他感到奇怪，他的同首兄弟们从未如此安静。喀拉卡人有打雷般的嗓门，并且很愿意在每时每刻都发挥它。

暴雨来临之前的平静骤然化为轰鸣。

数百声雷鸣般的咆哮、嘶吼降临在营盘中，瘤背牛群发出恐惧的鼻音，不安地彼此磨蹭，躲避着那呼声中烈火般的狂热和赞赏。雷霆不断呼唤着同一个名字，纯正而古老，乃是十首兽神之裔最热切的呼唤。长者露出微笑。  
勇士之魂再度行走在喀拉卡人之间。


End file.
